Meant To Be?
by ktjonas
Summary: Hisagi and Isane had met in shinigami school and things got confusing between them, but since it’s been a few hundred years since then have things cooled off. Just playing around with this idea, tell me what you think. Rated T for language and later chapt
1. Feeling

**Authors note: Yeah...so...I'm kinda new to this so I would loveeee some constructional critisism. But please tell me if you like the idea and if you'd like me to continue. It would be greatly appreciated. No flames please.**

* * *

Hisagi Shyuuhei was doing some paperwork for Captain Tosen that needed to be done days ago. He despised paperwork, always having to do it every few weeks. The week before he had run into Isane again...he never knew what to think about her. When they were in Shinigami school they had been a popular couple, but things got very confusing between them, and ever since Hisagi and Isane hadn't really talked. Only when neccesary did they communicate. 

But recently the more he had seen Isane, the more he wanted her back. He didn't know what this feeling was, but he knew it couldn't be good.

As Hisagi had finished his long and dreary paperwork he lazily stood up and grabbed his Vice-Captain badge and put it on his arm as he left his office. On his way to his sleeping quarters and he couldn't stop thinking about Isane for some reason.

He wished that she didn't have such an affect over him. Why had he always thought about her these days? He had no clue, but he did know he wanted it to go away.

Shyuuhei reached his sleeping quarters and turned on the light. Everything was in its place, just as he had left it. All except for the top drawer of his dresser, in which it was slightly ajar.

He walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer to see if there was something missing, but everything was in its place. _"Very interesting."_ He thought. _"Who would be going through my stuff? Maybe it's just me, I must just being hallucinating from all the paperwork."_ He said to himself.

Hisagi had gotten ready to go to sleep when a hell butterfly flew through his open window. He held out his finger and the delicate creature landed softly on his touch. "Tomorrow there is to be a very important Vice-Captain meeting at noon. It's mandatory so all Vice-Captains must be there."

The hell butterfly lifted from his finger and flew away. _"What could be so important? Is it something about Aizen?"_ he thought to himself. _"Uh-oh...Vice-Captain meeting...that means Isane will be there. Crap."_

He sighed the information of the meeting off as he climbed into bed and settled down for the night.

**

* * *

**

**Ugh….first chapter is a bit rough. Review and tell me what you think please? **


	2. Waiting

**A/N: Yay for second chapters!! Thanks to DREbrokenAMS for helping me. Review please!!**

* * *

Hisagi woke up at 11:50 a.m. remember that there was a Vice-Captain meeting at noon. "Damn!" he shouted as he hopped out of bed. He threw on his robes as he ran out the door just barely grabbing his Vice-Captain badge. He flash-stepped to the front of the conference room and calmly walked in just on time, hoping that Isane noticed him. He had decided that he wanted to try to talk to Isane today. 

Isane turned her head to see who had come in when she heard the doors opened, but when she saw it was Hisagi, she turned back around trying to not frown.

Hisagi saw Isane turn her head away as soon as he had walked in. _"What had he done? Why did she look away?"_ he thought to himself as Captain Yamamoto began the meeting. "It has been reported that there has been several Hollow sightings in the real world, possibly leading to Aizen and his companions." Hisagi flinched when Yamamoto had said 'companions'. He had been very vulnerable these past few days sense he found out that his captain, Captain Tosen, and been an accomplice of Aizen's.

"Therefore, we expect everyone to be more alert, and to be prepared to go to the real world when called too. Everyone is dismissed." Yamamoto finished and left the room. Isane turned to leave with the others wanting to avoid Hisagi at all costs. She escaped the room without having to speak to him but when she started for her office he caught up with her.

"Hey! Isane!" Hisagi said catching up to Isane. "Why are you avoiding me?" he asked confusedly.

Isane tried to ignore him and kept walking but he wouldn't give up so she finally pulled him into a side street where noone was and looked him in the eye and said angrily, "3 hours, Hisagi, I waited 3 hours for you and you never showed. Why shouldn't I avoid you?" She asked trying to keep her temper in check, she never had outbursts but she couldn't help it this time, she turned around and walked off before Hisagi could answer her.

"Wait...what?" Hisagi said dumbfounded as Isane walked away. _"What the heck is she talking about? She waited 3 hours for what?"_ Hisagi scratched his head. He decided to let Isane walk away, seeing as she was really mad, and Isane almost never got that way.

Isane ignored Hisagi's question and kept on walking. She needed to get back to Captain Unohana anyway. She couldn't believe he was acting like everything was normal, like he hadn't ignored her last night, hadn't even come to give her an explanation...

Hisagi slowly walked back to his room before returning to his office. He forgot that he left the heart-shaped locket with a picture of him and Isane in it from their shinigami school days in his drawer and needed to get it. He was going to try to give it to her later today. He pulled his top drawer out looking for the locket, having dig through his drawer to find it, and saw the edge of a piece of paper, _"What's this?"_ he wondered pulling it out.


	3. Emptiness

**A/N: OMG! Sorry for taking FOREVER about updating. It's not like it really matters though, I only have about 3 faithful reviewers. Oh well. Hope you enjoy!Hisagi POV**

* * *

**Hisagi POV**

Hisagi went about his business filling out the massive amounts of paperwork that he never had to fill out before when Tosen was Captain. He flinched just thinking about Tosen, and how he had betrayed him...the Captain that he so admired...betrayed him. Hisagi had to stop filling some paper out about whether or not he wanted fish sticks on the cafeteria food list. _"I need to go for a walk." _he thought to himself. He got up and went outside, then pulled out the note from Isane from his pocket, and also the locket.

As Hisagi looked at the locket he had gotten for Isane, he felt an emptiness. _"What the heck? What is wrong with me?"_ he asked himself realizing that he missed Isane. _"I've got to do something about this."_ he said heading over to Isane's office. When he found she wasn't there he stepped into Captain Unohana's office. "Captain..." he said getting her attention. She looked up a bit irritated. "Yes?" she asked. "I was wondering...where is Isane?"**

* * *

**

**Isane POV**

Captain Unohana evened out the papers in her hands and handed them to her Vice Captain Isane. "Here are the preparations to go to the real world. You need to fill them out as soon as possible so that you can get to the real world fast." She walked behind her desk and sat down. "I'll have to admit, I'll miss you while you're in the real world Isane. What is a Captain without her Vice Captain?" she smiled.

"Thank you Captain." Isane said taking the papers from Unohana. "I'll miss you too." She smiled before leaving to fill out the papers.  
Once in her room, she sat down at her desk and started to fill out the papers right away. She needed to finish them as fast as she could, so she could get to the real world and get this assignment over with as quickly as possible, so she could get back to help Unohana with the various orders they are issued due to the other team's habits of injuring themselves, even when just training.

Isane finished the paperwork and gave it to Vice Captain Chojiro before going to find her Captian and sister to say good-bye one last time. After she found them and said her good-byes she headed to the gate to go to the real world. Once she passed through she went to Urahara's shop to get the hollow finder that Yumichicka was supposed to pick up, but hadn't. Once she had it in her possession, she set off to find Yumichika.

Isane finally found Yumichika in the middle of battling a hollow so she stayed back a little way. Once he had struck the hollow down Isane walked over to him. "Yumichika!" She said catching his attention just before he ran off to hunt down more hollows. He turned back towards her. "Oh, hello Isane." He said standing up straighter. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I was sent to help you in case if you get injured while fighting the hollows..." She said following him as he moved off to find another hollow.

Yumichika was fighting an unbelievalby huge hollow, and it evetually knocked him out. He had gotten more tired over the past few hours of fighting hollows, and this one was just too big. As Isane pulled him to the side she tried to take on the hollow by herself. She was pushed and pulled around and eventually knocked down on the ground. The humongous hollow was spitting insults at Isane and was about to beat the crap out of her as what Isane could see was a black blur of someone.

* * *

**Once again! REVIEW PLEASE!! **


	4. The Struggle

**A/N: YAY! Chapter 4! Finally. Ok, so review please!!**

* * *

Isane watched the black blur flit around the hollow like a hummingbird, cutting it slowly. The hollow screamed in pain as her vision slowly started to cloud over. She struggled to stay conscious to watch the fight and to see who her rescuer was, but it was another fight she lost. As Isane's vision completely faded to black, she looked towards the black blur one last time, trying to figure out who it could be... 

Shuuhei jumped in front of Isane as she slowly slipped in and out of consciousness, and then indefinitely stayed unconscious. He pulled out his zanpakto and stood in his battle stance. "There is no way, you are going to inflict anymore harm to Isane." He growled to the hollow. "This is the end of you." Shuuhei glared daggers at the hollow in front of him.

After a few attacks had gone wrong, the hollow hit Shuuhei in the face sending him flying backwards into the nearest building. The back of his head immediately started bleeding; the blood dripping down his neck and then slowly trickling down his back. He got to his feet and got back into his stance. Flash stepping closer to the hollow he swiftly sliced its mask in half. The hollow slowly dissolving afterwards. Shuuhei watched the hollow disintegrate as his own vision started to blur. "No! I can't let this happen. I have to get Isane and Yumichika to the Urahara shop!" Shuuhei said aloud to himself.

Isane slowly came to consciousness and opened her eyes. At first all she saw was a very bright light shining in her eyes, at first she thought she was dead, but then she saw Yumichika and the walls of a room. She felt the soft blanket over her and the mushy pillow under her head. She looked over at Yumichika who was looking down at her. She tried to speak but couldn't find her voice. "Don't try to talk, you got beat up pretty bad, it will take you a few days to heal." He said pushing her down as she tried to sit up. A wave of dizziness washed over her and she let Yumichika push her down she rested her head on the pillow again and slowly fell asleep.

Shuuhei woke up to the searing pain in his head. He moaned in pain and put his hand over his eyes because of the bright light coming in through the window that was blinding him. "You might want to take it easy, you took a beating back there." Shuuhei heard a voice he recognized very well. "Thanks Kisuke. But I have to get going." He said pulling the covers off. "Very well then, but won't you go see her?" Urahara suggested while sitting in the corner with a cup of tea in his hands. Shuuhei sighed and sat cross-legged while he thought. "I suppose so." he sighed and stood up.

Shuuhei sat there next to Isane, watching her mouth open and close as she dreamt. He looked over to the side of Isane and saw Yumichika resting. Something in his stomach churned as he looked at Yumichika, but he couldn't place a finger on why. Shuuhei stood back up and left the room. He closed the door and Kisuke looked up at him. "You didn't say anything to her?" Urahara asked. "No, she doesn't need me right now. I'm the least of her worries that the moment." Hisagi voiced his thought and turned to leave. "You have something to give her, don't you?" Urahara asked knowingly. Shuuhei stopped in his tracks and turned his head to look over his shoulder at Kisuke.

Isane woke up and lay un-moving, blankly staring at the ceiling deep in thought. After a little while, she sat up and felt a small tug at the back of her neck. She looked down and noticed a locket hanging around her throat. _'I wonder where this came from...' _She thought to herself. She looked up at the wall as a voice floated to her.

"He's already gone." She slightly jumped and whipped her head around to look over her shoulder, behind her Urahara sat, leaning against the wall holding a steaming cup of tea.

"What do you mean? Who's already gone?" She asked genuinely confused.

"Open the locket and you'll see." Kisuke answered before getting up and leaving the room.

Isane gingerly caressed the locket in her hand as she watched Kisuke leave. Once he was gone she carefully opened and saw the pictures of her and Hisagi from their days as students in the Shinigami Academy. She smiled at the memory before Uraharas' words came back into her mind. _'Kisuke said that he's already gone, but where did he go?'_ She asked herself before another thought hit her in the face like a sack of bricks. _'He's the one that saved Yumichika and me...he...followed me?' _Her thoughts slowly trailed away as she lay back down clutching the locket around her throat as if it were her lifeline.


	5. Stunned

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. And also sorry for this chapter being shorter. But hey, something is better than nothing right? Anyways...enjoy! Also review please. **

* * *

Shuuhei was doing the normal weekly paperwork that had never been so excruciating as a Vice-Captain. He finnished the las page, happy that he got that weeks paperwork completed early. As he restacked the papers and made sure all the edges matched up he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Shuuhei asked walking towards the door pacingly. At first he didn't hear anything, but the clsoer he got he heard what sounded like mumbling. "Hello?" he asked again. He put his hand on the doorknob, but no sooner had he opened the door, whatever or whoever was there was gone. "That was weird..." Shuuhei thought to himself.

Later that day he went to lunch in the Vice-Captains cafeteria, still thinking it wouldn't be right if he went to the Captains cafe. As he got his lunch and pulled away from the line he glanced over at the door and saw Isane walking in with her sister, Kiyone. Although Kiyone wasn't a Vice-Captain, Isane still liked to sneak her in to lunch with her. Shuuhei had not seen Isane since that day he saved her and Yumichika. The moment he looked at her his stomach lurched, his arms and legs locked and began to shake. "I can't move" he said to himself panicked. "Come on...move...move...MOVE!"

Isane glanced to the left as she and her sister walked in together. She saw Shuuhei standing there, just staring at her and she stopped and stared at him as she thought about how she hadn't seen him in awhile, but knew that he had saved her and Yumichika when they both got knocked down by the huge hollow. "Why is he in here? Isnt' he technically a Captain now?" Isane thought to herself. Kiyone noticed that Isane was having movement problems and whispered, "Are you ok, Isane?" It took a few moments of Isane and Shuuhei staring at each other for her to muster a relpy. "Y-Yeah..I'm ok.." She replied "...I think."


	6. Unexpected Surprise

**A/N: Hey guys. Wow...what can I say? I'm soooooooo very sorry about how super super super super super super long it took me to put this up. But hey, at least I got it up... . Anyway, please review. That would be awesome. And I'm going to try to update ALOT more often. Thanks!**

* * *

Shuuhei walked back to his room not able to stop thinking about what had just happened at lunch. Then he remembered before lunch, when someone had knocked on his door. _"Could it be...?"_ he thought. _"Nahh...she wouldn't...would she?"_. Before he managed to reach his room he glanced by the 4th divisions quarters. He saw Isane there, of course, and couldn't stop watching. She was talking to Captain Unohana, but it didn't look too important, so Isane's expression was rather relaxed. Shuuhei seized this moment to stare intently at her without her noticing. As Unohana started walking away Isane's eyes flitted Shuuhei's way and he jumped out of his trance. He looked around innocently trying to look like he wasn't staring. He saw her walking in the opposite direction and a sigh of relief washed over him.

Later that day after dinner Shuuhei started on the next day's paperwork. Perhaps if he finished half of it tonight he would be able to finish early tomorrow. As he was filling out whether or not he wanted to be in the next years calender for the Shinigami Women's Society there was a knock on his door. "Be there in a second!" He shouted signing the bottom of the form about the calender. Hisagi walked to the door rather dis-shelved and opened it rather slowly, he was tired after all.

"Hello Shuuhei." The cool, calm voice of Isane rang in his ears. Shuuhei's eyes shot up and he immediately started straightening himself up, fixing his hair and twisting his clothes into the correct position. "Isane! W...what are you doing here?" he managed to ask. "I think you know why I'm here Shuuhei. During and after lunch today..." she waited for him to figure it out. "Uhm...please come in." Hisagi offered her as he searched for the answer. Isane walked in slowly and he closed the door behind her.

"This is about me s...staring at you...isn't it?" Shuuhei walked to his bed and sat down. Isane sat down next to him gently and stayed quiet for a moment. "Yes Shuuhei. Yes it is." she said dropping her head. Shuuhei began, "Listen-"

"Shuuhei its ok!" Isane managed to shout before he could finish his sentence. "W..what?" Shuuhei asked thoroughly confused. Isane restarted and said in a whisper "I like it when you stare at me." Taken aback Shuuhei could only sit there waiting for something to break the silence. She didn't say anything else so it was up to him to come up with something. "What do you mean?" he asked. Isane looked at the locked that Shuuhei had left her and opened it to look at the picture. "I do like this locket, and the picture, they are both very pretty." She managed to say quietly. Shuuhei looked at her and smiled, "I'm glad you like it, I foun-"

"Shuuehi...I love you."


End file.
